Nuestra única respuesta (¡Es no!)
by Lugarth3
Summary: Porque jamás responderemos como ellos quieren, porque no existe respuesta más que esa. ¡Porque nuestra respuesta es no!


**Nuestra única respuesta (¡Es no!)**

* * *

Sinopsis: Porque jamás responderemos como ellos quieren, porque no existe respuesta más que esa. ¡Porque nuestra respuesta es no!

* * *

Un silencio de ultratumba envolvió el ambiente, curiosamente en ese cementerio de escombros y cuerpos ambulantes de carne viva pero alma muerta, y los hizo ponerse nerviosos, sumergidos en intensos recuerdos y reflexiones mientras sus rostros tomaban el color de la nieve y sus ojos el de la añoranza.

Ese monstruo… ¿Que dijo? ¿Que estaba ofreciendo? ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

La corta y fuerte interrogante de ese gigante oso los silencio mortalmente, no porque estuvieran indecisos, no porque era una oportunidad entre mil de salir vivos de esa, no porque estuvieran considerando los pro y los contra, sino porque estaban profundamente indignados que les hiciera ese cuestionamiento tan horrible, tan atroz, tan...estúpido.

Ninguno de los Mugiwara podía moverse, no por el temor ni mucho menos por el asombro, no se movían porque simplemente no deseaban darse la vuelta y evadir la pregunta, ignorarla como si nada, querían quedarse firmes y ver cara a cara a ese aparecido enemigo que les obstruía el paso a su destino fijado.

Nadie se movió, ni los compañeros de "la pretendiente", porque dar un mísero paso atrás sería una verdadera cobardía, y mucho más allá, una deslealtad.

* * *

Para Brook, quien solo había conocido a los Sombrero de Paja hasta hace solo unas horas, en tiempos del ayer, sabía que era una pregunta tonta. Había visto el compañerismo de todos, una vez que se reunieron para enfrentar al gigante de Oz, estuvo con ellos cuando lo invitaron a cenar y vio cómo se trataban mutuamente, entre chistosos y simpáticos, seguros y confiados. Eran como una gran familia, sin pretensiones ni dobles intenciones. Para Brook, quien sirvió a un reinado con espada y honor, que se sabía de los códigos tanto entre espadachines como de gente común, la unión íntimamente estrecha entre todos los Mugiwara iba más allá de una unidad equitativa y social. Él sabía que darle la espalda a un compañero, a un camarada, era tan terrible como abandonar a tu pariente de sangre. Para Brook, cuyos códigos eran tan valiosos como sus anotaciones musicales, era un disparate lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él no sabía que ocurría exactamente, quienes eran todos los enemigos de sus nuevos amigos, que había ocurrido los últimos cincuenta años que estuvo perdido en el océano y sin nadie a su lado, pero sabía con total seguridad que Luffy y compañía eran lo más impresionante que pudo haberle ocurrido. Con ellos, recordó a su antigua banda pirata y les sintió una afición inmediata, casi natural, porque sabía que además de ex tragantes eran únicos, especialmente Luffy, quien fue el primero en darle una mano y decir: "¡Sé mi nakama!"; eso le había acogido hondamente el corazón, aunque careciera de uno, y si tuviera ojos habría llorado. ¿Alguien todavía lo tenía en cuenta? ¿Lo quería de compañero? ¿Tenía esperanzas, después de perderlo todo en ese océano siniestro y vagando en ese barco de recuerdos? Cuando el Sombrero de Paja le prometió devolverle su sombra, se sintió honrado de recibir semejante atención.

La sonrisa de Luffy y todos sus esfuerzos eran tan grandes que resplandecían y no podía verlo bien, ¡Si tuviera ojos, tendría que dar la vuelta para no quedar cegado!

¿Y quién era ese ser, tan formidable y monstruoso, parado frente a ellos, luego de una ardua batalla? ¿Y que pretendía dándole tal opción? Brook conocía la muerte como ninguno y la soledad, y por eso prefería morir otra vez que aceptar la oferta.

"No", pensó instintivamente. Luffy era casi el reflejo de su antiguo capitán, era el muchacho que le recordó a su amiga ballena y le ofreció volver a verla, llevando aventuras extraordinarias al lado suyo y de su banda. ¡¿Cómo desprestigiar algo así, como despreciarlo?! Si Brook tuviera ojos, habría llamaradas de rabia en ellos.

* * *

Desde el principio ese temible ser gigantesco había hecho pensar a Franky que debería construir un robot igualmente de grande para enfrentarlo. Si tuviera las energías y los recursos, lo habría hecho con tiempo. Sin embargo, su pregunta le llego a sus oídos mitad huesudos mitad metálicos, y desecho toda idea de combatir. El aprendió de niño que de todo lo malo, incluso de la desgracia, se podía conseguir valor y un nuevo significado de la vida. Lo supo cuando termino en ese barco desecho y se operó a si mismo con sus materiales, para así convertirse en un mitad humano mitad máquina de la peor manera, perdiendo todo lo que alguna vez le dio fe. Cuando vio a Luffy, acompañado de la pelinaranja y el nariz larga, pensó que era un idiota, que no daría problemas, y se enteró de lo equivocado que estaba cuando poco después fue a destruirle su casa para reclamarle lo que le robo.

Al final, se hicieron amigos, con roces resentidos de vez en cuando, también congenio con Ussop con su historia del primer barco. Supo que tenía algo especial en cuando oyó esa versión, vio los acontecimientos siguientes tanto en su pueblo natal como en Enies Lobby, y también miro de otra manera a la niña demonio, Nico Robin. En cuanto Luffy y compañía fueron divisados en el techo del edificio, resueltos y preparados para todo, deseo llorar. ¡Eso era un equipo, era autentico espíritu! Vinieron a buscar a su nakama secuestrada, no a buscar fama ni hacerse los rudos, simplemente venían por una amiga que le arrebataron y Franky se emocionó tanto que tomo una decisión, los ayudaría en lo que fuera, porque ese era el espíritu verdadero y noble que debía portar el barco de sus sueños.

Para Franky, su capitán de goma era un descerebrado, a veces serio, a veces infantil, otras veces un gran hombre que sin pensar mucho hacia demasiado y que con decir poco conmovía a miles. Sus compañeros y amigos lo obligaron a hacer equipo con él, pero profundamente no lo lamentaba ni tampoco hubiera tomado mejor decisión, porque con su cara en los carteles de "Se Busca" y el barco que tanto empeño y dedicación le costó no se lo dejaría manejar a cualquiera. El Thousand Sunny era su obra de arte, donde estrujo todo su Don y esperanzas soñadoras, así que no podía simplemente quedar viéndolo a lo lejos, manejado por otro que no fuera él. Sin embargo...Luffy merecía el barco. El merecía un barco que soportara desgracias y dificultades, que fuera el mártir de todos los sueños de sus compañeros, que lo guiara a esa gran meta que todos anhelaban pero pocos tenían el coraje de llegar tan lejos.

Franky hizo el Sunny pensando en la determinación y las feroces declaraciones de Luffy por convertirse en el Rey de la Era Pirata, teniendo por seguro que lo lograría y que Luffy seria quien al final se llevara el mayor premio. Franky era humilde en ese sentido, porque solo quería ver cuantas aventuras increíbles podía tolerar su querido barco con semejante loco y partida de anormales.

Por todo eso, cuando escucho a ese tipo decir lo que dijo, frunció el ceño y su nariz casi metálica le tembló de la rabia. Luffy era el único hombre que eligió para canalizar sus sueños, el más apto para hacer sus esperanzas una meta alcanzable y placentera, ¡Luffy había sufrido más que nadie por lo que quería, ¿Cómo podría abandonarlo?!

"Ni en sueños, maldito", bufo Franky con gran enojo.

* * *

Más alejada del resto y externamente más relajada que nadie, Nico Robin solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos, tan serena y neutral como siempre, pero mentalmente superada por la situación. La preguntaba estaba de mas, era un absurdo, por no decir una completa blasfemia. Si, blasfemia. El dilema no necesitaba una explicación, ni siquiera un mínimo apreciamiento porque todo estaba claro, nítido y resuelto a sus ojos, en su pensamiento.

En su mente, solo podía pensar en docenas de negativas, en todos sus sinónimos y formas, quizás hasta en otros idiomas, porque era la única respuesta que se sabía a esa pregunta tan insultante.

Al principio, Luffy le pareció un pirata con más suerte que ingenio, un tonto iluso con poder para avanzar como tantos otros en el oficio de la piratería. Ella creyó que no podría con Crocodile y que tampoco tendría oportunidad contra los Baroque Works, más la insistencia de la letra "D" la impulsaba a querer ayudarlo, como en un intento de compensar la pérdida de aquel amigo que se sacrificó por ella. ¿Porque los "D" siempre luchaban? Se preguntaba, oyendo las nuevas noticias de ese chico de caucho mientras toda la banda criminal de su jefe estaba siendo liquidada, tal como en un juego de ajedrez, uno por uno. Para Robin, Luffy era el Caballo, aquella pieza única que pasa sobre los obstáculos para llegar hasta el Rey y hacerle Jaque Mate.

Cuando Robin llego a donde quiso, a ese escondite subterráneo en el castillo de Arabasta, jamás imagino que Luffy siquiera pudiera hacerle un Jaque a su ex-jefe, al que traiciono tras mentirle sobre los Poneglyph que tanto buscaban. Al momento que Luffy se puso de pie, declarándose ganador, ella sonrió. Fue como ver a su amigo Jaguar D. Saul, ver el espíritu de los "D" triunfar ante sus ojos y pensó que eso era suficiente. Sin más deseos de andar por la oscuridad, sin protección de nadie y siempre huyendo para acabar traicionando, totalmente desamparada y sin consuelo, se entregó al suicidio solo para que Luffy la tomara en brazos y le diera una vida nueva, cambiando radicalmente su perspectiva.

Aun sin conocerla del todo, la acepto en su equipo de piratas rebuscados. Quiso recuperarla en ese juego contra el capitán del Davy Back Fight, tomándola por sorpresa, y no dudo en seguirla cuando decidió abandonarlos para salvarlos de la Buster Call, que la había traumatizado de niña. Nico Robin encontró todo al unirse a Luffy y los Mugiwara, hallo amistad en Nami y simpatía con los otros, compartiendo un mismo concepto de lealtad y compromiso, cogiendo a Chopper como a un pequeño niño, al que quería enseñarle lo bueno que a ella jamás le brindaron. Cuando se dio cuenta que los amaba, a todos y cada uno, cayó en la cuenta de su propia vulnerabilidad y que las heridas de su corazón sanaban estrepitosamente, pasando los días mas enloquecedores o tranquilos con esa banda de piratas soñadores.

Ir a la Isla del Cielo y ver un Poneglyph nuevamente le dio esperanzas, pero lo que Luffy le ofreció fue mucho mayor. Continuaba querer saber del secreto de la historia, de lo ocurrido durante esos Cien Años Vacíos, sin embargo, encontró lo que su único amigo cuando niña le prometió que hallaría. Los Mugiwara se convirtieron en su familia y aunque declaro desear la muerte a vivir causándoles problemas, Luffy acabo gritándole, pidiéndole respuesta a una pregunta que jamás le hicieron.

Y ellos...Se la llevaron de regreso, a su lado por siempre.

¡Que desfachatez era esa pregunta tan estúpida! ¿Cómo se atreve? Ese Shichibukai no la intimidaba más de lo que le había hecho el mundo, no la asustaba menos que la soledad y el dolor que siempre la acompañaron, no la doblegarían ni por la más tentadora oferta de libertad. Luffy era el tipo de persona que merece de gente que lo apoye, que lo siga, que se sacrifique por él. Con el resto de sus compañeros, ella estaba dispuesta.

* * *

Para Usopp, fue lo peor que alguna vez le hubieron dicho. Por un breve instante, recordó su dispuesta anterior con Luffy y los nefastos resultados, para después volcarse en esa ocasión donde Luffy le estiro la mano y lo regreso al nuevo barco que Franky creo. Pero eso no importaba ya, ni como Sogeking o como un desagradecido amigo que llora por su amado barco, jamás contestaría de manera afirmativa a una pregunta como esa. Nunca sometería a Luffy a esa cuestión, a ese cruel examen, ni tampoco olvidaría todo lo que vivió con él y los chicos como para aceptar tranquilamente la segunda opción de sobrevivir. No.

Usopp podía ser cobarde y mentiroso, pero no se había ganado la reputación de traidor. Vender a Luffy era impensable. Luffy siempre creyó en el, mas allá de sus defectos y sus debilidades, reia y sonreía con sus bromas y mentiras ingeniosas, pidiéndole su ayuda en momentos de crisis porque le tenía fe. Luffy no solo era su capitán, era su amigo y hermano. Ni como el Rey de los Tiradores podría desconsiderar ese hecho y ponerlo de cebo, dejarlo tirado como en esa brutal pelea contra Lucci en la que lo animo a levantarse y pelear, hasta ser un tramposo con la ingenuidad natural de su amigo era un deshonor para él.

Luffy era la fuente de todo lo que deseaba ser y se prometía a sí mismo a alcanzar. Era el coraje, el valor y la decisión suya la que siempre lo hacía sentirse inferior, desarmado hasta con sus originales armas, totalmente aplazado por el nivel de su inagotable voluntad. Para Usopp, su amigo de caucho era la meta más lejana e imposible, porque ser como él era tan insólito como alcanzar el One Piece, aun sabiendo que Luffy lo encontraría y todo el mundo lo reconocería. Para Usopp, no existía mejor persona, más pura y leal, como el joven con sombrero de paja de gran sonrisa. Solo por eso, quería seguirlo, y ni siquiera un monstruoso Shichibukai en el camino le impediría acompañarlo en la batalla.

* * *

Para Sanji, el asunto en si no tenía sentido ni remedio. Así eran las cosas, llanas y simples.

"Nunca en la vida", pensó mientras degustaba el sabor toxico de su cigarro en la boca. Para Sanji, no existía una mejor respuesta ni otra alternativa. Era un no definitivo y sabía que todos pensaban igual, aun así, sentía la ira burbujeando dentro de él y la indignación marcada en su cara, mas allá de los carteles de "Se Busca" donde apareció maldibujado y garabateado.

Para empezar, Luffy era irremplazable. Era el condimento de la vida que escaseaba en el mundo, el picante de la voluntad con el fuego de los sueños, el ingrediente más importante de toda una vida. Podría molestarse con él, desatenderlo por todo y hasta agredirlo físicamente, pero siempre lo respeto. Hasta cuando Zoro sugirió que por respeto a Luffy debían dejar a Usopp hasta que se disculpara debidamente por su comportamiento, o de lo contrario dejaba el equipo, Sanji estuvo de acuerdo con ese cabello de hongo.

Los códigos de los hombres eran así. ¿Para qué darle tantas vueltas a un asunto tan grotesco, que no merecía ni céntimo de su tiempo? Sencillo, porque esa pregunta realmente le comprimió la cabeza y se sintió rabiar terriblemente. Luffy le ofreció una mano para acabar con esos forajidos que destruían el restaurante de su tutor, le pidió - exigió, más bien- ser parte de una tripulación pirata, ir al Nuevo Mundo para cumplir su sueño. Sanji pensó que ir con el ameritaba paciencia y tolerancia a altos riesgos, y lo hizo todo por esa meta prometida hasta que descubrió que los deseos de Luffy eran mucho más feroces y directos que los suyos, sonriendo de esa manera tan suya y saludando a todos con ese "Soy Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas", cuando Sanji jamás se tomó la libertad de decir lo que el quería tan alto, tan seguro, tan entregado.

No pudo negar que lo embriagaba la emoción de conseguir su mayor sueño al lado de ese pirata tonto y hambriento, ese marino idiota, el mentiroso nariz larga y la hermosísima Nami-chan, pero a veces, como en un acto reflejo que se hizo natural, solía hacer equipo con todos - Hasta con Zoro- solo para seguirle el paso a Luffy. Aunque Sanji cocinase y pelease tan vivamente, Luffy respetaba sus deseos y preguntaba de vez en cuando como imaginaba realizar su sueño, cosa que lo hacia íntimamente feliz, porque cada día estaba más confiado conque Luffy lo llevaría hasta ese lugar mágico que tanto anhelo de niño.

Por eso, si Luffy quería ser el Rey Pirata, lo acompañaría a expensas de sus propias convicciones.

Para Sanji, las misteriosas Frutas del Diablo no eran tan raras como lo era Luffy y, por supuesto, este tenía mayor poder sobre todas, porque su voluntad férrea y persistente lo llevarían aún más lejos que esos incautos piratas con poderes similares. Por todo eso, Sanji jamás lo abandonaría.

* * *

A oídos de Nami, aquello le sonó a una injuria. El peor insulto que le hicieron en la vida, ni las burlas de Arlong o las miserias que paso en su vida por ser una ladrona de niña bastaron para sentirse más indignada. En su mente, la sola idea era un escándalo, una completa locura, ajena a todo tipo de contestación, porque no merecía ninguna.

Si, lo confesaba. Ella uso a Luffy, lo engatuso al decir que sería su navegante y siempre trato de permanecer distante, pero con una personalidad como la del chico no pudo resistirse y cada día se encontró sonriendo, riendo, disfrutando. Hasta la presencia de Zoro se tornó más pasable y simpática, por el solo hecho que Luffy estaba cerca. Cuando el muchacho de cuaco regreso por ella a su isla natal y ella lo confronto con desprecios, Luffy no pidió explicaciones ni historias tristes, solo se sentó en la arena y espero, espero que ella lo llamara, bañada en lágrimas, y le suplicara su ayuda. El engaño y la traición no molestaron a Luffy, ni siquiera declinaron su confianza en ella, y Nami se sintió libre como nunca. Al fin, alguien con quien no tuviera que mentir ni robar, que manipular o engañar.

El resto de los Mugiwara estaban allí, dispuestos a defenderla de Arlong y su gente, a salvar a su aldea y liberar la tierra, solo para que ella volviera. Al conocer a Vivi y ver su expresión anonada cuando Luffy salvo el reino, supo que ella sentía lo mismo y que pasaba por algo similar, generándole una añoranza y alegría infinitas. Solo faltaba que Luffy se apareciera diciendo "Eres mi nakama, por eso lo hice" para que Vivi se echara a llorar del mismo modo que ella lo hizo, cuando Luffy declaro a los cuatro vientos que eran amigos.

Conocer a Robin, saber de su historia y razones obligo a Nami a poner cartas en el asunto. Luffy actuó del modo que ella esperaba, queriendo recuperar a esa mujer misteriosa que solo huyo para protegerlos, dispuesto a enfrentar al Gobierno Mundial por un amigo. Ya nada le sorprendía. Si Luffy quería parar en alguna isla que le produjera escalofríos, si hacia alguna locura cuando le exigió que no lo hiciera, si se metía con alguien sospechoso y tuviera tratos con él, si de la nada pedía que un fenómeno se hiciera parte de la banda. Nada le sorprendía. Pero ahora...

"¿Cómo se le ocurre?", se preguntaba mientras cerraba su mano contra su arma de clima y frunció tensamente el mentón, conteniendo unos gritos de lo más fuertes. "No puedo hacerle eso...No podría hacérselo nunca. ¡Él es mi capitán!"

Luffy la llevaría a recorrer el mundo y sentir mil emociones, pero imaginar un barco de ensueño sin él, un sueño sin su compañía o hasta seguir el viaje sin su sonrisa eran un verdadero lamento. Nami no lo dejaría nunca.

* * *

A corta distancia, Lola podía observar la reacción instantánea de Nami al oír la pregunta. Ella también estaba furiosa. Después de tanto tiempo de vivir en la oscuridad y tenerle miedo a todo, Luffy apareció ante ellos como la luz misma y les brindo esperanza, opacando sus miedos con su sonrisa bobalicona. Cuando lo vio, Lola entendió que era diferente de otros hombres y que ni siendo su esposa podría ser suficiente para el- Luffy la rechazo, de todas formas- aunque nunca perdía oportunidad de decirle cuan único era.

Luffy vino como la esperanza y prometió liberarlos, y Lola le creyó. Toda su tripulación le creyó. Por eso, fiel a su decisión de seguirle hasta el fin, tomando la actitud de un hombre con honor, se quedó dónde estaba y recibió los rayos del sol, todavía bajo la maldición de Moria, sintiendo el calor fundírsele en la cara. Se estaba quemando, bien. Nunca podría quemarse demasiado, no con la misma pasión que Luffy se había quemado, por todo lo que había hecho. Con inquebrantable sentido de honor, permaneció hasta que el fuego se extinguió y se vio libre del poder de Moria, tan libre como sus camaradas.

Estaba dispuesta a morir por respetar a Luffy, para dar el ejemplo de un capitán cumpliendo su deuda.

Podría conocer al Sombrero de Paja desde hacía poco, podría quizás sentir una conexión extraña con la pelinaranja, pero estaba segura que Luffy valía la pena, y eso lo demostraron el resto de sus compañeros al quedarse allí, temblando de ira por la pregunta del hombre gigante y mascullando odios.

Lola, "la pretendiente", sabía que la respuesta estaba dicha en sus caras antes de expresarla vivamente con un grito. Ella lo sabía, porque sentía igual a los Mugiwara, habiendo peleando juntos.

* * *

Para Chooper, la pregunta era una barbaridad.

Era el pirata que el doctor siempre deseo ser, portaba los ideales honestos y nobles que ansiaba tener, estaba dispuesto a todo como pocos humanos cuerdos lo estarían. Para Chopper, el mejor pirata era Luffy. Él fue el segundo en mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle su amistad, unirse a una banda pirata, sin discriminarlo por un segundo.

Con los humanos, solo había recibido desprecios y distancia, menos con Doctorine y el doctor que le crio. Una vez conoció a Luffy, vio una oportunidad y deseo tomar el suficiente coraje para vivir de esas aventuras de las que el doctor tanto le hablaba, bajo el cuidado del pelinegro. Aunque todos fueran un equipo irregular y de lo más original, Chopper se sentía pleno y libre con ellos, compartiendo y disfrutando de su compañía. A cambio de ese respeto y cariño que poco le tuvieron en su juventud como reno, el los cuidaría y sanaría de cualquier dolencia que padecieran en cualquier circunstancia de sus locas travesías.

Su mente, entre infantil por su edad y seria por el alcance de su profesión, ya había formulado una respuesta a la descarada pregunta mucho antes de pensar en todo lo que hizo Luffy por él, todo lo que consiguió a su lado y sus amigos, para el no había forma de dar otra respuesta. "Yo quiero a Luffy, ¡Nunca le haría eso!", grito por los ojos.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera hecho la misma propuesta a Zoro, años antes, si de ser sincero, el habría aceptado. Es decir, ¿Porque seguir a un loco de caucho que solo sabe meterse en problemas y hablar de lo que quiere, sin atender a los demás? Zoro había pensado en eso poco después que Luffy lo forzara a unírsele como primer integrante. Él no se imaginó que Luffy duraría ni tres días, con sus debilidades al agua y su poca lógica serial sobre el mundo, y a veces miraba atrás para buscar donde poder escapar, que oportunidades habrían lejos.

Con el paso del tiempo, desistió de cualquier intento de escape que hubiera tenido. Él era un hombre, uno de palabra como pocos, y solo cedió a unirse a Luffy por su liberación y venganza a ese soldado loco y su hijo. En realidad, Zoro pensaba dejarlo en cuanto el mequetrefe se rindiera, se diera cuenta del alcance de sus deseos y viera la cruda realidad tal cual era, pero Luffy jamás se rendía, solo sonreía y seguía adelante. Zoro había visto a muchos hombres caer en el pesimismo, hasta en el suicidio, y también la desilusión aterradora de sus ojos cuando se hubieran dado cuenta que lo suyo solo eran ilusiones vanas.

Pero Luffy era diferente, él tenía casi su misma determinación al querer convertirse en algo, superando a alguien. Le sintió simpatía, un parecido similar, cuando comparo ambas historias. Por un momento se imaginó que Luffy se rendiría y lo liberaría de su promesa, sin embargo, eso nunca pasó y se alegraba infinitamente porque no fuera así. Luffy definitivamente era el elegido, aquel que se volvería el Rey de todos los Piratas y que el mundo entero reconocería como tal. Hasta Zoro, quien solo buscaba su propio triunfo, decidió que cumplir la meta de Luffy era lo mismo que realizar la suya, y que si uno de los dos no conseguía su objetivo, el otro perdía la gloria. Se determinó a convertirse en el Mejor Espadachín con una motivación un poco diferente: lo haría por Luffy, porque el Rey de los Piratas debía tener al Mejor Espadachín en su equipo.

Al unirse más individuos de lo más extravagantes y cualidades propias, formando a los Mugiwara, entendió que nada pararía a Luffy. En su interior, Zoro estaba agradecido y sonreía a escondidas por haber conocido al chico de goma, trazado una historia de aventuras entre locas y revolucionarias, diciéndose a si mismo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, porque Luffy lo tenía todo bajo control, incluso cuando todo pareciese ir en su contra.

Lo único que Zoro debía hacer era seguirle, cortar los obstáculos en el camino, correr a su mismo ritmo y solo detenerse una vez que lo viera en la cima y se convirtiera en el Rey. Porque Luffy era mucho más grande que cualquier meta, incluso más grande que todo en lo que creía, con el aprendió que no tenía por qué luchar solo y a cuestas que su sueño le daría fuerzas, sino que debía entrenar duro para merecer el título que deseaba en el mundo.

Para Zoro, no existía voluntad y ser más extraordinario que Luffy y sus deseos.

Él era su capitán y por él, sencillamente lo daba todo. Porque se lo merecía, con creces.

* * *

El tenso silencio se rompió con un grito, un solo grito que cubría todas las voces de cada persona. Allí, frente a Kuma y a conocimiento de su poder superior, de su posición como Shichibukai, de sus propias vidas en juego, no les importo nada.

Kuma les había hecho la peor pregunta posible, una cuestión tan inconcebible que nadie pudo resistirse a mirarlo con odio y rabia inmensos, por el solo hecho de hacer una pregunta claramente incorrecta, estúpida y fuera de lugar.

\- Hagamos un trato. Si me dan al pirata Monkey D. Luffy, les perdonare la vida.

Nadie necesito asimilar nada, porque no había nada que reflexionar ni que pensar.

\- ¿Aceptan el trato?

¿Cómo podrían? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Cómo podrían hacer algo así?!

Viendo a Luffy en el suelo, inconsciente entre los escombros, tan vulnerable y fácil de tocar... ¡Nunca lo abandonarían, por él se jugaban la vida!

Finalmente, para dejarlo en manifestó, acabaron gritando con total arrebato y sin titubeos.

\- ¡Jamás!

Igual que una declaración de guerra, más que un desafío, totalmente decididos, esa la única respuesta que se conocían y siempre darían. Porque Luffy habría hecho lo mismo por ellos. Porque Luffy también aposto por ellos.

Se preparan para combatir cuando Kuma unió ambas manos y dejo fluir un globo que lentamente se hizo gigantesco y arraso a toda la isla, quitándolos del medio y fallando en poder ayudar a su capitán.

* * *

Tiempo después, en diferentes rincones del mundo, los Mugiwara recordaron esta escena en cuanto leyeron el periódico matutino. "Portgas D. Ace: Muerto". Sincronizados a distancia, supieron que Luffy estaría devastado en alguna parte, lamentándose y sobradamente herido después del combate. Sin nada que pensar, buscaron un escape a su país de aterrizaje, maldiciendo el no haberse enterado antes de tal acontecimiento histórico y acompañar a Luffy, si este también estaba solo.

Algunos quisieron quedarse donde estaban, pero desistieron de sus propios deseos al enterarse de la noticia y quisieron salir corriendo, lo más pronto posible, para ser de alguna ayuda a su capitán al borde de la muerte. En sus respectivos destinos, lucharon por ser libres, únicamente para verlo. Antes de lograrlo, llegaron nuevas noticias de Luffy que dieron vuelta el mundo.

Sabiendo que aquel acto no era propio de su capitán, rebuscaron en la imagen algún indicio de su accionar. Cuando cada uno entendió el mensaje, escrito en el brazo del chico de caucho, supieron lo que tenían que hacer. Tal vez fuera una orden egoísta de parte de su capitán, un nuevo comienzo para ellos, pero mentalmente todos se prometieron la misma cosa: una resolución para cumplir.

"La próxima vez...Te protegeremos a ti", pensaron en conjunto, compartiendo el mismo espíritu de los Sombrero de Paja que eran.

...

..

.

 **Finalizado.**

* * *

Comentarios, criticas, opiniones, siéntase libres de dejarlas.

Saludos, Lugarth3.


End file.
